If I Never Knew You
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: Yep! Another InuKag fan fic, Inuyasha and Kagome kind of think what it would be if they didn’t meet. [Songfic  If I never Knew You Jon Secada & Shanice]


If I Never Knew You

Summary; Yep! Another Inu-Kag fan fic, Inuyasha and Kagome (kind of) think what it would be if they didn't meet.

A/n: It's getting old but I really don't care, I need to write something from being away from a computer for two weeks! You try it! I know the story doesn't really add up to the song, but yet again I don't care.

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be  
_

Inuyasha walked ahead of Kagome, he somehow knew she wouldn't go far without telling him, unless something was wrong and he would know anyway. But he sometimes did wonder what it would have been like if she didn't fall down the well and he didn't try to kill her. But he had a hard time trying to visualize what it would be like, though he wouldn't emit it, he didn't like it when she was to far away.

_And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
how at last I'd find in you  
the missing part of me.  
_

Kagome knew that he wouldn't go too far ahead of her, he realized a long time go that she couldn't keep up with him. She crossed her arms, her hands underneath her elbows, she remembered the time when she thought he was dead when he fall of a cliff, sure enough he wasn't he knew she was crying but she persisted she wasn't, he ended up getting sat. But, she thought while looking up to the sky, what would have happened if I never fell down the well in the first place? Sure she'd be top in all her exams, still have that perfect attendance record, probably would be going out with Hojo. She mentally shook her head she would still do it all over again. She wouldn't give him up for all of that; it would be like tossing a part of her self if she did.

_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
in your eyes  
so dry your eyes  
_

He took a quick glance back to her; she had her arms crossed, but looked as if she was in ponder land, where she normally was. He frowned, was she scared when she first came here? Into a world without the comforts she has in her own time, being introduced to youkai, the Shikon no Tama, all the things that went along with that stupid jewel. That time when they were forced apart, when the well closed because of roots, when he called out to her, she appeared, he could smell she had been crying, he realized later it was because she went back when he was hurt, although, she never told him why she went back, when she told him she ran away, it wasn't the whole truth.

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
_

She bumped into him when he stopped, he didn't take notice, he probably knew she was off in her own little world, she looked up to the sky – it was late and now that she realized her legs were about to seize and make her fall, though with Inuyasha around she wouldn't hit the floor, she would hit his back and he would normally mutter a "Keh" but to her the keh thing was just his way of saying he was worried, sorry or confused, he wouldn't know, Kagome thought looking to him as he grasped her hand, it was a little bold of him to do so, but she wasn't going to say a word about it. That I probably would be lost if I didn't find him when I came here, life would be dull. She grinned a little at the though

_If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true  
_

Inuyasha felt her walk into him because she was in wonder land, she looked up to the sky and he did to, it was late, around this time, they would stop, she was breathing more faster like she was about to crumble, he knew that sign it meant that her body wasn't going to take anymore, he looked around there really wasn't a good tree for a pit, he could see one….barely. He sucked in his breath then took hold of her hand hoping that she would be to out of it to realize, if she did she didn't say anything. As he started to walk her hand he grasped; grasped back, he grinned slightly he was always scared that she would pull away, like everyone else, but she never did. Until recently he didn't notice, but he always knew, he just didn't want to act on it, he loved her. It was a feeling he wasn't used to, so thinking about Kagome normally lead to this feeling, and so it confused him… greatly

_I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
_

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha who was beside her next to the fire they had recently got going. He was looking into the fire the look in his eyes was the look he always had when he was thinking, she never asked what he thought about, and it wasn't like he was going to tell her anyways. She lay her head on his arm as she yawned her eyes drooped, into a word where she was lost.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
but still my heart is saying we were right  
Oh if I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
If I never felt this love  
Since the moment that we met  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last..._

He stared into the fire, his mind pondered to the girl next to her and how when he first met her, he mistook her for Kikyo, he felt her use his arm as a pillow for the night as she fell asleep. He looked to her form beside him, and he wondered how in all seven hells did he take her for Kikyo? She really didn't smell like Kikyo anyway. Inuyasha was slightly amazed when she got hurt and the jewel came from her. How'd that work anyways? He winced slightly when he recalled when Kagome was angry, he was normally why she was angry and the two metre deep hole proved her fire state. But he normally deserved it; it always did something to upset her, while it was happening he felt like he was being tamed… because in fact he was being tamed. It kept his eye on her sleeping form. Nope, he decided even with the dump necklace I'm glad I met her.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
we were right_

Kagome knew she was having a dream, but what she was dreaming – she didn't like it one bit. For starters in her dream, her house never had the bone eaters well…. No feudal era… no Inuyasha… the fact that Naraku was there didn't cushion the dream, it made it more of a living hell, because she couldn't stop him from murdering her family and herself-  
she opened her eyes and breathed deeply she looked to her left and Inuyasha was looking at her with worry written deeply into his face. She grabbed his arm and wept into it

_And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever_

Inuyasha looked down to the weeping Kagome, she normally didn't cry unless someone she cared for was hurt. She was dreaming, something must have happened to make her like this. He somehow got her to realise his arm but she just crawled into his lap and crying there  
'Kagome…?' he felt her flinch 'are you okay?' it was a dump question to ask but he had to ask it  
'You weren't there.' She yelped as a new wave of tears flowed. Inuyasha blinked at her head and stared for a little while. He snapped out of it and placed his arms around her  
'its okay…. I'm here now…'

_If I never knew you_


End file.
